The Blitz Team's Babysitting Adventure
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: ##LAST CHAPTER/CREDITS UP!!!!!## It's summer and the gang needs(or should I say wants ^ ^) money. No battles for a few months, so they explore their options. Guess what job they get? ENJOY!! Please R&R! THANKS! ^ ^
1. The Idea

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, I had my first babysitting job this summer, and one day the little munchkins gave me an idea.  (They love Zoids, bless their little hearts. ^ ^)

**Bit:**  So, let me get this straight, we have to babysit?

**Shadowwolf:**  Yep! ^ ^

**Leena:**  Well, I guess it can't be that bad, can it?

**Shadowwolf:**  *snickers* Oh, you'll see…

**Bit:**  Well, I for one am not going to sit around and watch some brats all day long.

**Shadowwolf:**  *extremely evil glare at Bit* You will babysit and LIKE IT!!!

**Bit:**  *cowers in fear* Okay, okay, I'll do it, I'll do it.

**Leena:**  Can I do the disclaimer now?

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh, I almost forgot, go ahead.

**Leena:**  Ummm *stares at Shadowwolf*

**Shadowwolf:**  What?

**Leena:**  I can't read your handwriting…

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh let me do it! *grabs paper from Leena*

**Leena:**  Sheesh, someone's grumpy today.

**Shadowwolf:**  *glares at Leena with the same look given to Bit* Anyways, I do NOT own Zoids, or anything but the plot.  Don't sue!  I wish I was rich.  Don't sue!!

**Brad:**  *walks in to room* (Sarcastically) Brilliant, simply brilliant!

**Leena & Bit:**  I don't think you want to start with her today!

**Shadowwolf:**  *glares at Brad with same look given to Bit and Leena* 

**Brad:**  Okay…I get your point.

**Shadowwolf:**  Anyways, I'm bored and slightly grumpy…

**Bit, Brad, & Leena:**  (Sarcastically) SLIGHTLY?!

**Shadowwolf:**  *ignores others* This might be stupid, but enjoy! ^ ^

THE BLITZ TEAM'S BABYSITTING ADVENTURE

            It was a hot summer day and there were no battles scheduled for months.

            "Man, I think we'd better find something to do to get a little money," Brad said as he finished sipping his coffee.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right," Bit said, dreaming of having new transformation parts for Liger custom made.

            "Man, it's hot…" Leena sighed.  Everyone turned to look at her.

            "What?" Leena didn't know why everyone was staring.  Bit, Brad, and Jamie all sweatdropped.  Doc was sitting at his desk, playing with his models. (What else would he be doing? ^ ^)  Doc looked up as an idea popped into his head.

            "We could repair Zoids for people!" Doc seemed to be off in space.  Everyone looked less than thrilled at that idea.  Suddenly, Jamie sat up.

            "We could babysit!" Jamie was very proud of himself.  Bit and Leena grinned, while Brad sipped his coffee some more.

            "Yeah, that would be easy.  There would be four of us and only a few of them.  And we'd all be way older than them," Bit was starting to sound excited too.  Jamie groaned a little, knowing that the kids could be close to his age, 14.

            "Yeah," Leena said smiling at Bit, "great idea Bit!"

            "Thanks," Bit said forgetting who actually had the idea.  Now, Jamie was not one to stick up for himself, so Brad figured he better do the sticking up for him.

            "Are we forgetting who came up with the idea?" Brad asked.

            "Oh, yeah, sorry Jamie," Bit said.

            "Sorry Jamie," Leena said the word that was hard for her to say, sorry.  The plan had been decided.  They would babysit for money.  Bit and Leena went to the wanted ads to find a job.  Brad stood up, and Jamie walked over to him.

            "Thanks Brad," Jamie whispered.

            "No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Okay, we found the perfect job," Leena announced, "two boys, and a girl.  The boys are six and eight and the girl is four."

            "Well, they are young," Jamie said relived that they weren't even close to his age.

            "How much does it pay?" Guess who.

            "It says here…$35 a day," Bit said.  Brad whistled.

            "How will we divide it?" Brad again.

            "That's the best part…$35 a day, for each of us…" Bit finished as Brad's eyes widened and he whistled again, louder this time.

            "WOW!" Jamie was very happy.

            "Well, it's not as much as we get paid for battles," Brad paused, "but we don't have battles for a long time.  When do we start?"  Leena took a deep breath.

            "We start, next Monday."

**Shadowwolf:**  Looks like you got yourselves a job.

**Brad:**  And what a well paying job it is! *whistles yet again*

**Bit:**  WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE WHISTLING?!

**Shadowwolf:**  Looks like my grumpiness transferred to someone sitting next to me…

**Jamie:**  I'm just glad they're so young.

**Bit, Brad, Leena, and Shadowwolf:**  *stare at Jamie, surprised*

**Shadowwolf:**  Whoa Jamie, that was almost completely off topic.

**Jamie:**  Sorry… *slinks off into shadows*

**Bit, Brad, Leena, and Shadowwolf:**  *stare into shadows*

**Bit:**  Someone's touchy today.

**Shadowwolf:**  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!  Please R&R and then, if you like it, I can get chapter 2 up! ^ ^


	2. Meet the Demons

**Shadowwolf:**  HI EVERYONE! SO glad you enjoyed it! ^ ^ THANKS MUCH for reviewing!

**Jamie:**  *still in shock* $35 a day!

**Bit:**  You didn't seem to care about that last time.

**Jamie:**  Well it just now hit me how much that is!  They must be extremely rich!

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, Jamie.  Bit, now where did Brad and Leena go?

**Doc:**  *walks in* Leena had to go on a date with Harry.

**Bit:**  WHY?!

**Doc:**  Because otherwise he wouldn't have given me this cool Gojulas model.

**Shadowwolf, Bit, and Jamie:**  *sweatdrop* Doc…

**Doc:**  What?

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay then, where is Brad?

**Doc:**  I sent him as a chaperone.

**Shadowwolf, Bit, and Jamie:**  What?!

**Doc:**  Yep, he didn't have anything to do, and I wanted to play with my new model, so…

**Bit:**  So, what?

**Doc:**  I paid him extra to do it for me.

**Shadowwolf, Bit, and Jamie:**  HOW MUCH EXTRA?!

**Doc:**  Bit's paycheck.

**Bit:**  O_O *passes out*

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh dear, I just feel sorry for Brad…

**Jamie:**  Tell me about it.

**Shadowwolf:**  Jamie, could you be a dear, and-

**Jamie:**  Read the disclaimer?  Yeah sure.  Shadowwolf does NOT own Zoids, because if she did, she would be rich like the people in this story.  Shadowwolf DOES own Lily, Trevor, Shawn, and June.  Repeat; doesn't own Zoids or Zoid characters.  DOES own mom and kids.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Um, thanks Jamie.  Anyways, enjoy! ^ ^

THE BLITZ TEAM'S BABYSITTING ADVENTURE, CH 2

MEET THE DEMONS 

Monday morning soon came.  Everyone, except for Doc, scattered and hurried to get ready.  The Hovercargo slowly moved towards the neighborhood.  Brad finished getting ready first, and sat down to have a cup of coffee.  Jamie was ready second, and sat down next to him.

"So, do you think these people are extremely rich, or what?" Jamie asked Brad in a nervous tone.

"Either that or their kids are extremely evil," Brad said and sipped his coffee.  Jamie looked up at him with wide eyes.  Brad saw him and sighed.

"Don't worry Jamie, just relax," Brad sipped his coffee again and Bit walked into the room.

"So, is everybody ready?" Bit said as Leena ran up behind him.

"Yeah, *pant, pant* I think so," Leena said while catching her breath.  The Hovercargo stopped and they all knew they had arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc waved goodbye to them as he and the Hovercargo set off.

"Wasn't he going to stay close, just in case we needed something?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he's just going to find a place to park," Leena responded as she rang the doorbell.  Jamie sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hello," said a tall brown haired woman with brown eyes.  "Please come in."  They all entered to see that the house really wasn't that big.

"Please wait here and I'll go get the children," she said as she walked off.

"Well, it's definitely not as big as I thought it would be," Brad said as he looked around.  A noise came from the hall, and they turned to see what it was.  The mother walked out, with three children standing shyly behind her.  Two boys, and a girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself.  I'm Lily Bodicar and these are my children, come out kids," she said as the kids slowly stepped out from behind her.  A boy half the size of his mother stepped out first.  He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Trevor, he's 8," his mom announced.  A second boy a few inches shorter than his brother stepped out next.

"This is Shawn, he's 6," his mom said.  Finally, a small girl stepped out.  She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And this is June, she's 4," her mom said as she patted her on the head.

"Nice to meet you," they said together.  Leena leaned forward and introduced herself.

"I'm Leena," she said.  Bit leaned forward next.

"I'm Bit," he said and looked at Brad.

"I'm Brad," he said.  Jamie quickly spoke up.

"And I'm Jamie," he finished as fast as he started.

"It's nice to meet you too," the warriors said to the family.  Lily looked at her watch.

"Oh dear, I'm going to be late for my business meeting! All right," she turned to the kids, "I'll be back at six-thirty.  Behave!"  Lily stood up, mouthed the word 'thanks' and walked out the door.  They stood there, silent, until they heard her car start up and zoom away.

"Okay," Leena started.  The kids didn't allow her to finish.  All three began to jump up and down, shouting, "FEED US, FEED US!"  Jamie looked at his watch.  It read 9:20am.  Jamie sighed, _about eight more hours to go_.  When Jamie looked up Bit, Brad, and Leena were staring at him.

"What?" he said confused.

"You're a good cook, feed them!" Bit yelled as Shawn "accidentally" stepped on his foot.  "Ooowww!"

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brad yelled and there was complete silence.  "Go ahead Leena."

"Right, um ground rules.  No fighting, screaming, yelling, name calling, and you ALWAYS listen to us, got it?"  The three children looked up at them and started to whimper.

"Oh for crying out loud," Brad muttered to himself.  Jamie ran over to the kitchen and started making pancakes and eggs.  When Trevor, Shawn, and June got a whiff of the breakfast being made they stopped sobbing and sat down at the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just a few more minutes," Jamie announced as he put the pancakes on the table and began to work on the eggs.

"Alright!  I'm starving!" Bit said and Brad and Leena sweatdropped.  Bit reached for a pancake and Jamie slapped his hand with the spatula.

"No, no Bit, they eat first and then you can help yourself.  Bit whined and got a death look from Jamie.  He fake-smiled and stood next to Leena.  Jamie served breakfast and the kids were quiet.

After breakfast was over they watched some TV.  After two hours of TV, the kids got tired and fell asleep.  Being very quiet, so as not to wake them, Bit, Brad, Leena, and Jamie got up and went into a huddle.

"Okay, they're really cute when they're sleeping, but when they wake up," Leena took a dramatic pause, "they'll be full of energy.  We've got to keep them entertained."  Jamie looked at his watch.  It read 12:05pm.  _Six more hours_, he thought to himself.

The kids slept peacefully for an hour and a half.  When they woke up, all Heck (It's rated G people -_-) broke loose.  Jamie fed them lunch and after that for two strait hours they wouldn't listen to them and ran around.  Not even Brad yelling at the top of his lungs could stop them.  Suddenly, the phone rang.  It was silent.  Leena went over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" the noise started again, louder this time.  Leena plugged her other ear.

"Hi, I'm calling for Lily…Bongider, is she there?" An annoying voice said over the phone.  A solicitor.

"Pardon, could you ask that again?" Leena had missed it the first time.  The boys (B, J, BR) ran around trying to shut the kids up.

"Is Lily…Bongider there?"

"No she's not, can I take a message?"

"No, I'll just call back later," The solicitor hung up.  Leena put the phone back.

"Who was it?" Bit yelled over the noise.

"Just some dumb solicitor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after that disaster was over, Jamie looked at his watch.  It was 3:35pm.  _Only three more hours._  The kids sat and watched TV for two and a half hours this time, and took a five minute nap afterward.  Jamie looked at his watch again.  Wow, 6:10pm.  Only 20 more minutes!

The kids jumped all around while the tired warriors sat, sprawled, on the couch.  _Man this is hard work._  Bit thought.  _I can't wait to get paid._  Guess who.  _When we leave I'm gonna take a nice long shower._  Leena dreamed how good it would feel.  Jamie wasn't thinking anything; somehow, he had fallen asleep.

DING DONG!  The doorbell rang and spooked everyone.  The kids instantly fell silent and Jamie looked at his watch.  _Could it really be that time?_  6:37pm.  _Yes!_

Bit and Leena answered the door, while Brad and Jamie tried to clean up.

"How were my little angels today?"  Lily said happily.

"Actually they…" Bit was cut off when Leena elbowed him.

"They were great."  Lily walked in and the kids hugged her.  Brad and Jamie walked over to Bit and Leena.

"Thanks guys, have a great day!" Lily said as they walked toward the door.  The team waved and closed the door behind them.  As soon as the door was shut, they collapsed against it.  Doc walked out of the Hovercargo that was right in front of them.  They hadn't noticed it yet.

"How was your day?" Doc asked cheerfully.

"So, how many days do we do this for?" Brad ignored Doc and turned to Leena.

"Two more days," she sighed.  They got up and went into the Hovercargo to relax.  Later that night, they told Doc every detail.

**Shadowwolf:**  HOT DOG! Man was that a long chapter!  (Or it seemed like it when I was writing it. ^ ^)

**Everyone but Doc and Shadowwolf:**  YOU'RE TELLING US!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  So how did your date with Harry go, Leena?

**Leena:**  Don't remind me.

**Shadowwolf:**  What about you Brad?

**Brad:**  One word, SICKENING!

**Bit:**  I bet!

**Doc:**  *gun, flying, and missile sounds* I'll get you, you stupid Stealth Viper! *shoots Stealth Viper with Gojulas*

**Everyone but Doc:**  *big sweatdrops* *sighs*

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry it was so long.  Each chapter is a day in case you are stupid like me, and you didn't know.  HEHE! ^ ^  Anyways, if you like, chapter 3 comin' at-cha!  Please R&R!  Thanks for reading! ^ ^    


	3. *Typewriter clicking* Day 2

**Shadowwolf:**  Man I am getting sick of those kids.

**Bit, Brad, Leena, & Jamie:**  YOU'RE GETTING SICK OF THEM?!

**Shadowwolf:**  *cowers* I'm sorry.  I feel bad for you guys.

**Harry:**  *bursts into the room* LEENA!

**Leena:**  Oh poopie.

**Harry:**  *runs over and hugs Bit* Oh Leena my love! *pokes Bit in stomach* You're not Leena…*looks up at Bit* Eewww! *runs over to Brad*

**Bit:**  *sweatdrop* gross.

**Harry:**  Leena my love, you have such big muscles…*looks up at Brad* EEWW! *runs to Leena, checks this time* Oh Leena…

**Leena:**  GET HIM OFF ME, GET HIM OFF ME!!!

**Bit and Brad:**  *pry him off Leena* Come on Harry. *drag him into bathroom, lock the door*

**Leena:**  Thanks.

**Bit and Brad:**  No problem.

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay then……………anyways, on to the story!!!  Leena, disclaimer please…

**Leena:**  Shadowwolf does NOT own Zoids or Zoids characters.  She DOES own The Fuzzy Pandas Show, Zoid Fun Time, Zoid Burger, Lily, and the brats Trevor, Shawn, and June.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Wonderful Leena!  Please review! Thanks! *in George Washington crossing the Delaware position* On to the story! ^ ^

THE BLITZ TEAM'S BABYSITTING ADVENTURE CH 3,

_*TYPEWRITER CLICKING* DAY 2_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM! Brad's alarm went off and he hit it harder than a geek hits the books. (I made that up meself! hehehehe! ^ ^)  He got up, got dressed, and walked out of his room at the same time Jamie, Leena, and Bit walked out of theirs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "So, is everyone ready for another exciting day of babysitting?" Doc was happier than usual.  Bit, Brad, Leena, and Jamie just glared at him and kept eating breakfast.

            "Jeeze, you guys are grumpy today."

            "You remember what happened yesterday, right?" Leena didn't want to babysit today.

            "Yeah," Doc said, "now I get why you're so grumpy.  It's because of your date with Harry right?" (Beginning of ch2. ^ ^) Everyone fell over (Anime style).

            "What?" Doc was confused.  "Isn't that the reason?"  Leena got up, followed by the others.

            "Partly, I guess," Leena shook her head, "no, the kids Dad, the kids."

            "Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            DING DONG!  Leena reluctantly rang the doorbell.

            "Hi guys," Lily answered the door, "I'm almost late so good luck today!  Bye kids!" She walked out the door and zoomed away.  The Blitz Team walked in to the demon nesting grounds.

            As soon as the four of them walked in the door the kids started yelling, "FEED US!  FEED US!" again.  Jamie walked over to the kitchen and started making bacon and scrambled eggs.  Bit, Brad, and Leena tried to calm the kids down.

            "If you guys are good today, you will get to…" Leena had to think, "have lunch at Zoid Burger tomorrow!" The kids froze and June put her thumb in her mouth.

            "Yuck," Brad said and got a death look from Leena, "I mean, yum!" Brad hated Zoid Burger.  Bit on the other hand, loved it.

            "We get to go to Zoid Burger?!" Bit jumped for joy.  Leena and Brad sweatdropped.  "Why don't you like it Brad?"

            "Kiddie food," was his answer.  Bit got a sad kid face.

            "Is not!"

            "Breakfast is ready!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After a much enjoyed breakfast, June had an accident.  She had a diaper just in case.  June wasn't too keen on the whole toilet idea.

            "Okay," Brad said, "whose gonna do it?"

            "Leena!"  Bit and Jamie pointed at her.

            "What?!  Why me?" Leena said as June began to cry.  Jamie tried to make her feel better.

            "Because you're a girl!  I don't want to get her cooties!" Bit was sounding more like a kid every minute.  The word cooties just upset June more.

            "Alright!  I'll do it!"  Leena snatched up June, and ran into the bathroom.  The boys stood staring.  Trevor and Shawn came up behind them and asked to play baseball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When Leena and June came out of the bathroom, the boys were nowhere to be found.  _Oh, great!_ Leena thought, _The dirty buggers ditched me!_  Then she saw them playing baseball outside.

            "Oh, hi Leena," Bit said as he ran around the bases, a trash can lid, a greasy towel, a soda can, and a pile of trash.  He was about to reach home when Trevor tagged him out.

            "You're out!" Brad yelled, he was the umpire.

            "Ah, man!" Bit complained and started to cry a little_.  Are these kids getting to him or what?_ Leena thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After baseball they had PB&J's for lunch, even though they had to cut the crusts off for June and Shawn.  Jamie looked at his watch after lunch.  It read 1:03pm.  _Wow, the day's gone by kind of fast,_ Jamie thought, _just five and a half hours left._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They sat down to watch TV and the fuss started.  June wanted to watch The Fuzzy Pandas Show (strange coincidence ^_-) but Shawn wanted to watch Zoid Fun Time.  Shawn won because he yelled the loudest.  Jamie looked at his watch when the torture was over.  It was 1:34pm.  _Oh man_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_._

            They decided to go on a walk to get some of their energy out.  They walked to a park that was three blocks away.  They spent a surprising three hours there while the Blitz Team fried in the heat.  Trevor, Shawn, and June were so tired they could barely walk home.  Brad ended up carrying June half the way there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            They put the kids in bed and they were out like Leena in Harry's house. (I made that one up too.  he-uck!  Do ya get it?).  They went into a huddle to plan the rest of the day.

            "Just one more day after this!" Leena said, "And part of that will be at Zoid Burger.  They'll definitely listen to us there."  Jamie looked at his watch.  It read 5:55pm.  _About a half an hour left._

            "Jamie, how much longer?" Bit asked.

            "Half an hour," Jamie responded.

            "I think we should just sprawl on the couch until Lily gets home," Brad suggested.

            "Great idea!" Bit, Leena, and Jamie said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After 15 minutes of watching TV, Trevor and Shawn showed up.

            "We can't sleep, can we play with our toys?" Trevor asked.

            "Sure," Leena said, "just be quiet so you don't wake up your sister."  What she really meant was, "stay quiet so WE can get some sleep."  The boys went back into their room.  Bit and Jamie dozed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            DING DONG!  The doorbell rang and woke Bit and Jamie up.  Jamie looked at his watch.  It was 6:39pm!  _Time to go home!_ He thought.  Brad and Leena answered the door.

            "How were they today?" Lily asked.

            "Good," Leena said as Brad kept silent.  Bit and Jamie walked over to join them.

            "You guys have a nice night!" Lily yelled as she walked into the boys' rooms.

            "WHAT IS THIS?!" she yelled.  Bit, Brad, Leena, and Jamie all slammed the door shut and ran into the waiting Hovercargo.

            "How were they today?" Doc asked the same question Lily had.

            "Okay.  One more day," Leena trailed off and seemed to stare into space.

**Shadowwolf:**  ONE MORE DAY!  I bet you guys can't wait to ge-

**Harry:**  *from bathroom* FOOLISH DOORS WON'T STAND IN BETWEEN ME AND MY LEENA!!! *breaks down door*

**Shadowwolf:**  Bit, Brad, we've got a situation.

**Bit & Brad:**  We're on it. *restrain Harry and lock him in laundry room*

**Harry:**  Leena!  I found you! *hugs Leena*

**Leena:**  BIT, BRAD!!!!!!!!!!

**Brad:**  Sorry, we didn't know you were in there…*winks at Bit* ^_-

**Bit:**  *winks back at Brad* ^_-

**Bit & Brad:**  *evil laughter*

**Leena:**  HELP!

**Harry:**  You can't deny our love!!

**Bit & Brad:**  *loud evil laughter*

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay…………………………any-who; please review, hey that rhymes! ^ ^, because the last chapter is coming up next!!! Thanks for reading! ^ ^


	4. *Typewriter clicking* Day 3

**Shadowwolf:**  *running* *snickers* We had Leena locked in the, *pant* laundry room with Harry for an hour-

**Bit:**  At least! *evil laughter with Shadowwolf*

**Shadowwolf:**  *pant* Anyways, *laugh* after a lot of screaming and kicking the door, *pant* we decided to let her out.

**Bit:**  *pant* And man, was that, *pant* a bad idea.

**Shadowwolf:**  *pant, cough* Yeah, we've been running from her, *pant* for at least five miles.  *pant* She doesn't even seem tired.

**Leena:**  Are you guys talking about me?!  *speeds up*

**Shadowwolf & Bit:**  Poopie!

**Bit:**  Brad did, *pant* it too, why don't, *pant* you chase him?

**Leena:**  He disappeared and I can't find him.  You guys will have to do for now!

**Shadowwolf:**  But why are, *pant* you chasing me?  I didn't, *pant* have anything to do with it! (^_-)

**Leena:**  Liar, I heard you telling them to block the door with the fridge!

**Shadowwolf:**  *panics* That wasn't me, *pant* *Leena speeds up more, Bit screams* okay, so, *pant* it was me!  I'm sorry!

**Leena:**  TOO LATE NOW!!!! *maniacal laughter*

**Brad:**  *runs up next to Shadowwolf and Bit in Shadow Fox* Do you guys need a lift?

**Shadowwolf & Bit:**  What, *pant* do you think?!

**Brad:**  *runs in front of them and stops* Hurry, get in!

**Shadowwolf & Bit:**  *jump in* *Shadowwolf sits in back seat while Bit gets stuck under the front seat on the floor*

**Bit:**  Ow!

**Shadowwolf:**  Shut up you big crybaby!

**Bit:**  Your foot is buried in my spleen!

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh, *pulls foot out of Bit* sorry!  Let's go Brad! *Shadow Fox speeds away as Leena shouts potty words*

**Brad:**  Looks like you got yourselves caught.

**Bit:**  Just shut up and drive.

**Shadowwolf:**  Play nice you two.  Disclaimer:  I do NOT own Zoids or Zoid characters.  I do own Zoid Burger and it's menu, The Fuzzy Pandas go to Japan, Lily, Trevor, Shawn, and June.  Don't sue.

**Brad:**  Uh oh.

**Bit:**  What?

**Brad:**  Leena found Jamie's Raynos.

**Shadowwolf & Bit:**  Double poopie!  Run Brad, run!  Go Shadow Fox, go!

**Shadowwolf:**  Enjoy the story, and I hope we're here when you're done reading.  Try the smoke dischargers!

THE BLITZ TEAM'S BABYSITTING ADVENTURE CH 4,

_*TYPEWRITER CLICKING* DAY 3_

            "BIT!  WAKE UP!!"  Leena yelled as the Hovercargo came up to the Bodicar house.  "We're almost there!"

            "Huh?"  Bit said sleepily.  He looked at the clock, 8:58am.  He'd overslept!  He jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran to the kitchen.  Brad was sitting at the table drinking you-know-what.

            "Finally, sleeping beauty is awake," Brad teased.  Bit glared at him and grabbed a box of crackers.  As he munched away, the Hovercargo stopped.  Brad put his cup in the sink and walked out with Leena and Jamie.  Bit put the crackers back and grabbed a breath mint.

            "Hello guys, aren't you glad?  Last day!" Lily said sarcastically.  She didn't think her kids were so bad.  "Got to go, love you kids!"

            Today, the kids didn't even wait until she was in the car to start misbehaving.  Shawn ran up and tugged on Leena's skirt.  Trevor and June screamed, causing Bit and Brad to chase them around in circles.

            "We wanna go to Zoid Buga now," he said, without the R's.  Leena smiled.

            "At lunch, we'll go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After a good breakfast the kids wanted to watch a movie.  The Blitz Team tried to encourage them to watch an action movie, but after receiving two or three cassette tapes to the head they gave up.  For one hour and forty-five minutes, they had to watch The Fuzzy Pandas go to Japan.  Jamie, Bit, Brad, and Leena all suffered some form of brain damage in the process.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When the credits rolled, the kids started screaming, "ZOID BURGER, ZOID BURGER!!"  Jamie looked at his watch, 12:23pm.  Brad sighed a long sigh.  _How are we going to get there?  I'm not letting them in the Shadow Fox._  He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Raynos, Shadow Fox, Gun Sniper, and Liger traveled through the maze of big city buildings to get to Zoid Burger.  June was with Brad, Shawn was with Leena, and Trevor was with Jamie.  Liger wouldn't allow the kids to travel inside it.  It was smart.

Up in the Raynos, The Wild Eagle took over Jamie.  In the backseat Trevor felt nauseous.

            "I'm gonna throw up," he said as The Wild Eagle put a brown paper bag over his mouth.  Good timing.  He blew chunks.  _Gross, now I'll have to clean the Raynos._  The Wild Eagle thought.  Jamie briefly regained control.  _You mean **I'll** have to._  _Shut up!_ The Wild took control again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            In the Gun Sniper, Shawn was having fun pushing buttons.  Unfortunately, the Gun Sniper was armed.  In one of the missile barrages he caused, the Liger and Shadow Fox got hit, angering Bit and Brad.

            "Jeeze Leena, could you control him at all?" Brad snapped at her.  When they had been hit, June had started to cry.

            "I'm sorry, hey stop it Shawn!!" She battled with him in the cockpit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            In the slightly damaged Shadow Fox, June was crying up a storm.

            "Settle down," Brad urged, "we're alright." A golden Z stuck out in the maze of buildings.  "We're almost there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As they walked into the restaurant, they saw a huge line.

            "Oh, wonderful," Brad muttered under his breath.  They walked over and got in line.

            They waited for 20 minutes before it was their turn.  Bit walked up to the counter, and the gang followed.

            "Welcome to Zoid Burger, home of the Zoid Burger, can I take your order?" The bored teenager behind the register asked.  Bit asked what everyone wanted.  June wanted a Kiddie Meal, Shawn wanted a plain Cheese-Stealth-Burger, and Trevor wanted a Command Wolf Meal.  Bit looked at the menu.  Brad did the same, disgusted.  _How can they name that poor excuse for food after the Command Wolf?_

            "We'll take a Kiddie Meal, Cheese-Stealth-Burger plain, a Command Wolf Meal, and," he paused to think, "a Liger Zero Panzer Burger.  What about you guys?" He looked at Brad and Leena.

            "I'll have a…Bun Sniper, with no lettuce," Leena said and turned to Brad.

            "I'll have a small water."  Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

            "I'll have a Bun Sniper," Jamie said as his stomach growled.

            "Okay then, I have a Kiddie Meal, Cheese-Stealth-Burger plain, a Command Wolf Meal, a Liger Zero Panzer Burger, two Bun Snipers one no lettuce, and a small water.  Is that all?" He asked while putting out the cups for their drinks.  "You can fill these over there," he pointed to the drink machine.

            "That'll do it," Bit said as he pulled out his wallet.

            "That will be," he looked at the register, "Nineteen dollars and seventy-five cents."  Brad rolled his eyes.  _Why would anyone pay so much for this junk?_  Bit handed him the exact amount of money and moved over.  Another bored teenager brought the food out.  They took the two trays and found a place to sit.  There were crumbs on the seats, and the tables were sticky.

            The kids sat together, June and Trevor comparing their toys.  The Kiddie Meal had a Zoid action figure, some fries, a small drink, and a small burger with a patty shaped like a Raynos.  Each patty was different.  The Cheese-Stealth-Burger was long and skinny, more like a hot dog than a burger.  It was shaped like a Stealth Viper.  The Command Wolf Meal had a larger Zoid action figure, fries, a medium drink, and two patties on a bun.  The bun had the sesame seeds arranged to look like a Command Wolf.  Leena's Bun Sniper had two big buns, (sounds funny ^ ^) and a slightly smaller patty.  The biggest, and baddest burger was Bit's.  The Liger Zero Panzer Burger had a thick patty, tomato, ketchup, mustard, big pickles, and two thick buns stuffed with lettuce (gross! ^ ^).  The burger came with large fries and a large drink.

            Everyone filled up their cups and sat down.  Then they started eating.  Bit took a huge bite out of his burger, causing ketchup and mustard to come leaking out onto his cheeks.  _He really needs some table manners._  Brad thought.  Leena took a good bite out of hers, and stole some of Bit's fries.  Jamie put some more ketchup on his burger and bit into it.  The kids all munched away at their food.  Brad just sat sipping his water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When they were full they sat and digested a little.

            "I got a more cooler toy than you!" June teased her brother.

            "Did not, I got a Gojulas and you got a Cannon Tortoise.  Mine's cooler!" Trevor yelled in his sister's ear.

            "That's enough guys," Bit tried to calm them down, "we'd better go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As they started heading back, The Wild Eagle took Jamie over again.  He started doing rolls and dives.  Needless to say, Trevor threw up again, this time on his lap.  _EEWWW!_  The Wild Eagle thought.  Jamie took over.  _My poor Raynos! Uhhh!_ _You mean **mine**!_  The Wild Eagle thought as he regained control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            In the Gun Sniper Shawn started pushing buttons again.  This time he hit the Liger with several missiles.

            "CONTROL HIM!!!!!" Bit yelled as the Liger ran faster.

            "Sorry Bit," Leena said while holding Shawn down, "now you stop doing that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             June was actually behaving nicely while she played with her Cannon Tortoise.  _Please, just keep on playing!_  Brad thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When they got in the house June, Trevor, and Shawn started to jump around in circles.  Jamie looked at the clock, it read 2:15pm.

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, I know I left you hanging but the chapter was getting long.  Next chapter will pick up here.  Wait and see what happens!

**Bit:**  Ssssh!  You want Leena to find us?

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh yeah, sorry.  We're hiding in a cave kind of close to Romeo City; you know where Naomi and Leena got their Gun Snipers.

**Brad:**  Naomi? *passes out*

**Shadowwolf & Bit:**  *sweatdrop*

**Shadowwolf:**  Now we'll have to wait until he wakes up to get out of here.

**Bit:**  Why?

**Shadowwolf:**  Because he's the only one that can pilot the Shadow Fox right, remember?

**Bit:**  Oh yeah.

**Shadowwolf:**  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.  And just one more thing.

**Bit:**  What's that?

**Shadowwolf:**  Please, all of you kind readers, GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!! ^ ^


	5. Day Three Continued...The Last Day...

**Shadowwolf:**  Special thanks to Naomi Hunter and Spectral for trying to save us. (see reviews)  Spectral-We saw your Whale King crash.  Bummer.  Naomi Hunter-Leena somehow magically reappeared.  Another bummer.  We've been trapped in here for hours, and Brad is still unconscious.  I'm starting to get hungry. *looks at Bit like he's a hot dog*

**Bit:**  Hey! Don't even think about it!

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry. *looks at Brad the same way*

**Brad:**  …………………………………………………………

**Bit:**  Shadowwolf!  Knock it off! *slaps Shadowwolf*

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry.  I hope you guys enjoy the story, and I hope we can get away from Leena soon.  Disclaimer:  I do NOT own Zoids or the Zoids characters.  I DO own Zoid Burger, Lily, Trevor, Shawn, and June.  Don't sue.

**Brad:**  *lifts head up* Huh?

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh Brad!  We're in trouble!  Any-who, readers: don't give up on trying to save us, PLEASE! Enjoy the story………………………………SHE FOUND US!!!!

**Brad & Bit:**  OH NO!!

**Shadowwolf:**  NO LEENA DON'T!  HAVE MERCY!!!

THE BLITZ TEAM'S BABYSITTING ADVENTURE CH 5,

DAY THREE CONTINUED…THE LAST DAY… 

            When they got in the house June, Trevor, and Shawn started to jump around in circles.  Jamie looked at the clock, it read 2:15pm.

            "Everyone calm down!" Brad yelled and the madness stopped.  June started to tear up.  "Now could you just sit down, please?"  The kids and Bit sat down.  Brad sighed.  "Not you Bit, the kids."  Bit stood up and walked over next to him.  "Now this is our last day so…" the phone ringing cut him off.  Leena walked over and picked it up.

            "Hello," she said.

            "Hi, who is this?" A familiar voice asked.

            "This is Leena,"

            "Hi, this is Lily, listen, I need to talk to you for a minute.  Is everything going well?"

            "Yeah,"

            "Well good.  Um, an important business matter came up in a nearby city.  And I'm gonna need someone to look after the kids tonight and for half of tomorrow.  Could you guys do it?"  Leena cringed.  What could she say?

            "Sure," she said, hoping the guys wouldn't kill her.

            "Great, you guys have fun and good luck!  I appreciate it!"

            "But, I…" It was too late, she had already hung up.  Leena turned to see the guys staring at her.  She took a nervous swallow.

            "CONFERENCE!!" She yelled, surprising everyone.

            "What is it Leena?" Bit asked.  Brad sighed.

            "Let me guess.  We have to babysit for another day," He said and sighed again.

            "Well," Leena said, "it's worse than that.  We have to sit them for the rest of today, spend the night, and half of tomorrow."  Everyone stood with big eyes and gaping mouths.

            "Oh man," was all that Bit could say, although he wanted to say some PG-13 words.

            "I knew it had to be more babysitting," Brad said.

            "And I was gonna work on my Raynos tonight, you know, since Trevor threw up in it twice," obviously that was Jamie.  Brad got a thinking look on his face.

            "What is it Brad?" Leena asked, puzzled.  Brad smiled.

            "I know just the person to help us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Naomi?" Bit said surprised.  "I didn't think of her as the child care type."

            "Me either," Leena said, thinking how she would beat her in their next battle.

            "I guess we should give it a try," Jamie said, "I mean, we could definitely use some extra help."  Everyone nodded.

            "Then let's call her up," Bit said, "you do know her number, right Brad?"

            "Of course, I mean, yeah, I think so."  Everyone quietly laughed to themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hi Naomi," Brad said on the phone while his teammates hovered around him, "um, we have this babysitting job," when Naomi heard the word babysitting she cringed, "and it turns out we have to spend the night, and watch them tomorrow too.  We were wondering if you could come help us.  There are only three kids, but they don't like to listen to anyone but Leena.  We think it's a gender thing."

            "You know, I'd love to help you, but I'm kind of busy," Naomi tried to put him down carefully, "sorry."

            "Oh, I understand," Brad said and looked at the hovering people around him with a sad look, "that's fine.  I guess I'll call you some other time."  Naomi felt bad.

            "Oh who cares if I'm busy?!  Where are you?  I'll be over in two hours!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#TWO HOURS LATER#

            DING DONG!  The doorbell rang and everyone froze.  The kids had no idea who it was and the babysitters were ecstatic.  Brad went over and got the door.

            "Hi Naomi," he said and smiled.

            "Hi, where are the little tykes?"

            "Behind me," he said and turned around.  "Kids, this is Naomi Flugel, she is here to play with you."  June ran up and gave Naomi a big hug around her legs.  Trevor and Shawn just stood and stared.

            "What he meant to say was that Naomi is his girlfriend and she's her to…" Bit was cut off by Leena's elbow in his side.  "Ow!"  Trevor and Shawn smiled at the word 'girlfriend' and started the little kid teasing ritual.

            "Brad and Naomi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.  That's not all, that's not all, here comes the baby drinkin' alcohol!"  Brad and Naomi blushed and Bit exploded in laughter.  As the song repeated, June started yelling at the boys to stop.

            "Stop it!  It's not twue, is it Naowmi?" She looked up at Naomi.  Naomi couldn't help cracking a smile.

            "Of course not," she said and looked at Brad, who had a sad look on his face, and winked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After dinner the monsters watched one show and fell asleep.  Brad, trying to impress Naomi, picked June up and carried her to her room.  Bit picked up Shawn, and Leena and Jamie both carried Trevor to bed.  When the children were tucked in, all five tired teens crashed on the couch.

            "Those guys are quite a hand full.  I'm glad I didn't have to do it the whole time like you guys," Naomi sighed.

            "Tell me about it," Leena and Bit said at the same time.

            "We better go get our sleeping bags and stuff from the Hovercargo," Jamie yawned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            That night, there were only four sleeping bags on the floor.  Brad was on the couch under a thin blanket.  No, he hadn't forgotten to get his sleeping bag, Naomi had.  He let her use his.  Jamie slept quietly in his turquoise sleeping bag, Leena in her's, Naomi in Brad's, and Bit snored almost the whole night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next morning, instead of Jamie cooking breakfast, Naomi did.  In fact, the smell of her cooking woke everyone up.

            "Wow, Naowmi, you're a good cooker," June said as she munched on crepes Naomi made.

            "Thanks June," she said and smiled, "anyone want more?"  Bit was stuffing his face, Brad was eating slowly, Leena was eating quickly, and Jamie was nibbling at his food.  Shawn and Trevor were full.

            "No thanks," Trevor said, "can I go watch TV?"

            "Sure," Naomi said.  June finished eating and followed Shawn to the couch.  As the munchkins watched TV the Zoid warriors talked.

            "I told you it was a good idea to get Naomi to help!" Bit boasted.

            "What are you talking about?  It was my idea!" Brad realized what he had just said and blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "We want to play a game!" Shawn yelled.

            "Okay, what game?" Leena smiled.

            "Cops and Robbers!" Shawn yelled.

            "Stop yelling!" Leena yelled at him.  He stopped.

            "Ok," Trevor said, "me and June and Shawn are cops, and you guys are the robbers!"

            "Wait a minute…" Bit started to say as he and the evil children charged the others.

            "No time, split up!" Brad shouted as he and Naomi ran to the left, Bit and Leena ran to the right, and Jamie hesitated, and then ran to the right.  June followed Naomi and Brad, and Shawn and Trevor followed Bit, Leena, and Jamie.  What followed was not at all pleasant for the robbers.

            June jumped on Brad and tripped him, then started to pull on his long brown hair.  He yelled for Naomi to help, and she tried.  Out of nowhere, Shawn jumped on her and started to pinch her.  On the other side of the 'battlefield' Trevor had caught Bit and Leena and Jamie was running away as fast as he could.  June led Brad and Naomi to the jail at the same time Trevor led Bit and Leena there.  Shawn had gone off to look for Jamie.  Jamie was hiding in the bathtub, and Shawn found him quickly.

            "Hey Jamie, got you too?" Bit said as Jaime was thrown in the jail.  Jamie groaned and looked at his watch.  It was 11:34am.

            "What time was Lily coming home?" He asked Leena.

            "Twelve, I think, why?"

            "It's eleven thirty now."  Trevor, Shawn, and June looked at the jail and smiled.

            "WE WIN, WE WIN!" They started to yell and run around the jail.  This gave everyone a headache.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            DING DONG!  The doorbell rang.  The Blitz/Flugel Team was still in jail, even though they had threatened to tell their mom about it.  Jamie looked at his watch again, 12:17pm.  _Finally,_ he thought.  Trevor opened the jail, actually the shed outside, and let them out.

            DING DONG!  The doorbell rang again.  Leena answered it.

            "Hi," it was Lily, "Here's $122.50 for you, and Bit here's yours, Brad, Jamie, and who is this?"  She looked at Naomi.

            "This is Brad's girlfriend, that came over to help us," Bit said.

            "You don't have to pay me," Naomi said.  Lily smiled.

            "Well sure I do, here's $35."  Lily looked at her kids and smiled.  "Thanks for all of your hard work and I hope they weren't too much trouble."

            "No they were just fine," Leena said and ushered everyone out the door.  "Thanks Miss Bodicar."  They closed the door behind them and sighed.

            "I guess I'd better go home now," Naomi said.  "See ya Brad."

            "Bye," Brad said sadly.

            "Thanks!" Bit and Leena shouted to her.

            "Let's go home," Jamie said as they watched the Hovercargo pull up.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well their torture is finally over, but it seems ours has just begun.  Leena has caught us and at the moment has the entire Wild Weasel Unit locked onto us.

**Bit:**  No sudden movements.

**Leena:**  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  This will teach you for locking me up with Harry.

**Brad:**  Now Leena, don't waist your ammo on us, save it for our next battle.

**Leena:**  SHUT UP!!!!!  DANCE BRAD, DANCE!!! *starts shooting at Brad's feet*

**Brad:**  Ow, ee, ooh! *jumps around trying to avoid the bullets*

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, please review!

**Leena:**  AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING FOR HELP!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  Help!

**Leena:**  I WARNED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!  MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*smoke clears*

**Shadowwolf:**  We're alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. CREDITS

**Shadowwolf:**  I don't own Zoids, or the Zoids characters.  I do own Lily, Shawn, Trevor, and June.  This is the credits portion of the Babysitting story thingy.  Um, first of all, I'm really sorry if I miss anyone, I'm kind of tired right now (stayed up until 2:00am watching Cowboy Bebop mini-marathon on Adult Swim he he. ^_^).

**Bit:**  *dressed in tux with bowtie* I hope you didn't forget the stars of the show.

**Brad:**  *walks in also in tux, bowtie, rose in pocket, linking arms with Naomi* Yeah.

**Leena:**  *walks in with normal clothes* The queen is here!

**Everyone:**  *sweatdrops*

**Jamie:**  *also dressed in normal clothes* It's not that big a deal people.

**Naomi:**  Yeah, they weren't so bad.

**Brad:**  Naomi's right, they weren't too bad.

**Shadowwolf:**  Sit down!  Sit down!  Okay, here's the credits!  Let them roll!!!!!!

CREDITS

**_Pyremon Infernos_**-For suggesting that they play a hurtful game!  (not as hurtful as it could've been, but oh well. ^_-) *Boo's and 'you're mean!'* *slaps from Shadowwolf to booers*

**_Naomi Hunter_**-For suggesting that Naomi help us! *everyone cheers, Brad louder than others*

**_All reviewers_**-Without your reviews, I couldn't have continued! *cheers, clapping*

**_The Kids, Trevor, Shawn, and June_**-For being mean and torturing the Blitz Team, but not killing them! *cheers, 1 boo* *Shadowwolf slaps Bit*

**_Lily_**-For letting us borrow her kids! *cheers*

**_Everyone I didn't put down_**-Sorry, but thanks! *cheers*

**_And finally, Bit, Brad, Leena, Jamie, and Naomi_** *Brad whistles***_!!_**-For entertaining us, and surviving your babysitting adventure!! *lots of cheers*

THANKS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
